A typical paint roller, as contemplated for use in the instance of the present invention, comprises a handle, a rod extending from the handle, a cage rotate-ably attached to the rod shaft, the cage further having a handle end and a free end, a cylindrical shaped handle end cap affixed to the end of the cage where the shaft enters the cage from the handle, and a cylindrical shaped free end cap affixed to the other end of the cage where the shaft terminates. Each end cap is attached by four or so spring-biased axial rods that are outwardly bent. A hollow cylindrical paint roller is axially engage able along the shaft, whereby a friction fit interlock occurs between the spring-biased tension rods and the inner face of the cylindrical paint roller. A cylindrical paint roller or paintbrush (also known as a “cover” or “brush”) is affixed to and surrounds the cage and part of each end cap in such a manner that the roller or brush, end caps, and cage rotate together. In the normal course of operation, a user grasps the handle and dips the brush in a paint container so that its outer surface absorbs paint. The user then grasps the handle to manually apply the outer surface of the brush to the surface to be painted by rolling it against the surface. Hence the name, paint roller is denoted for its rolling characteristics over a presented surface.
Liquid applicators such as paint rollers have come into very widespread use due to their ability to apply coatings, usually paint, economically and quickly. Nearly every paint roller in commercial use today consists of a frame which terminates at one end in a handle and, at the other end in a cage and cover support rod, a cage received on the support rod, and a roller cover received on the cage. The term “roller” or “paint roller” when used herein will be used to refer to the just described components, namely (1) a frame having a handle and a support rod, (2) a cage and (3) a roller cover.
Operation of present day paint roller assemblies results in the roller element becoming increasingly harder to roll and decreased functionality of paint application occurs as the interior chamber of the roller element becomes loaded with paint, rotating assemblies clog and original intention of moving parts fail.
Thus, the development of the present invention.
In short, the operation of the present day paint roller assemblies result in the following:
    1. High production costs. Roller assemblies are largely made of a combination of materials. Most assemblies include wood, metal and plastic or just metal and plastic. The multiplicity of materials has a positive effect on production cost    2. Intricate cage designs. Cage designs have become more complex through the years in an effort to prohibit the roller sleeve from moving away from desired position. This has caused undesirable expenses upon the originator of the product and the consumer.    3. Roller cage longevity. Due to the method that is presently used to join roller sleeve to cage assemblies, the roller cage is assaulted by chemicals and coatings causing clean-up impossibilities and undermining the working and moving parts of the cage. This bombardment relinquishes the mobility of the cage and restricts free movement decreasing the life of the cage and increasing the expense to the user due to frequent replacement of the cage.    4. Roller sleeve not staying in place. Considering the current methods of roller sleeve and cage connections, invariably the roller sleeve will not stay in its desired position. There is a flange on the handle side of the roller cage assembly, but due to the need to place and remove the roller sleeve, it is not possible to have a flange on the engaging end of the roller cage assembly. The present design then, has a built-in failure component that results in wandering roller sleeves.    5. Roller sleeve having to be cleaned inside after each use promotes decomposition of materials. With the sleeve wandering and sliding back and forth, paints attack the core element of the sleeve. Upon every use, liquid, whether water base or solvent base, must be used to clean and purge the interior core member of the roller sleeve. The continuous flood of liquid on this sleeve core, (which incidentally is made primarily of resin coated paper), looses shape and promotes delaminating of core. This premature decomposition forces replacement sooner than would ordinarily be necessary.    6. Paint professionals produce excessive waist discarding failing paint frames and roller sleeves sooner than need be. With the continuous bombardment of paints and liquids on cage and sleeve core, enormous waist is accumulated. Longevity of expensive roller frame assemblies and roller sleeves are cut to a minimum, cutting into profit and filling national land fills with un-needed waist.    7. At the close of each work-day, if proposed paint work is not completed, the roller frames assembly is submersed in paint liquids so that the assembly can be used the following work day. This avoids spending extra time day and prolongs the final cleaning until the paint job is fully completed. Each day, when the frames are used, the submersed paint frame assembly has absorbed paint liquids into the cage cavity to an undesirable degree, causing excessive weight to the frame assembly and un-wanted paint spewing out from each cage end-piece.